Water's Edge
by Sly Silver
Summary: Seifer sits on the beach thinking about his past. He's made mistakes, but he only regrets one thing... not telling Zell how he felt. Seifer/Zell slash/yaoi. oneshot lemon. May be part of a larger story later on.


A/N: This pairing does not have enough lemons. So I wrote one! And I like the idea that Seifer has a softer side, so don't expect Zell to bleed and cry. Only one pairing in my head gets that treatment, and I'm sure you'll see it at some point. Obviously slash/yaoi/shonen-ai, M/M, whatever you call it, if you don't like it don't read it. And it's a lemon… somehow with plot. Don't ask how I do it, I just fucking do.

Water's Edge

Seifer stared out into the ocean as he had so many times as a boy growing up. The ocean was the same. It had always been the same. But he had changed so much. His heart weakened to think of what he'd lost by foolishly choosing the wrong side, while Squall and his friends had chosen the right. He'd always chosen the wrong thing. Well, almost always. There was one choice he'd made right, and he damn well knew that was the only one. But, he'd managed to screw that up too. Figures. He falls in love, and then before he gets to say it, away he goes, off on some crazy mission. Seifer tried to run after him, but then he'd chosen the sorceress. Stupidity. Recklessness. So many things that Seifer knew he always was. Then they called him ruthless. Careless. Angry.

Violent green eyes stared at the horizon. Soft footsteps approached. Seifer almost didn't hear them. It wasn't a fisherman from the docks above him, the lines had disappeared hours ago. The sun was setting. Whoever was there, was there to see Seifer. He turned, expecting Fuujin or Raijin telling him he should go back to the Garden and get some sleep. It wasn't Fuujin. It wasn't Raijin. Seifer stood, and took slow steps toward his visitor. He embraced the other, smiling.

"Zell…" The shorter blond returned the hug, and smiled as he breathed in deeply. He'd missed the way Seifer smelled. It had always reminded Zell of the ocean. Slightly salty, but somehow, sweet and airy.

"Raijin told me you'd be down here. I… I feel like I haven't seen you in so long…" He pulled away, and looked up. Seifer's deep green eyes were still dark and stoic, and Zell was unsure if he'd made the right decision by coming here.

"Before… everything… we… were we ever… I don't even know what to ask, here." Seifer's gaze softened seeing his nerves.

"Ask me anything… Chicken Wuss," he whispered. Zell couldn't help but smile despite the nickname he used to hate.

"If everything hadn't happened, and we had got to talk that day in Balamb Garden when I left for Timber… what would you have said?"

"I don't know. That was a long time ago." Zell took a step back, and pulled out a leather-bound journal. Seifer's eyes got big. He thought it had gotten lost when the Garden moved. How did Zell have it?

"How do you…?"

"Fuujin gave it to me when we ran into them in Galbadia. I know what you were going to say, maybe this will refresh your memory." Zell opened to the last filled page, and I took it, reading words I'd written what felt so long ago.

_I did it again. I was an ass. Left him behind with Squall and that tiny girl. What an idiot I am. Made a damn fool of myself too. I swear, the minute I see him tomorrow, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. I'm gonna say that I love him, and I want to fuck him until he screams. Then… then I don't know. No, I do. Then, I'll tell him about my romantic dream. I'll tell him that I want to take him to dinner, and hold his hand while we walk in Balamb. I want to whisper in is ear, kissing that sexy tattoo on the side of his face. And at the end of the night, I want to sit with him on the beach, staring out into the ocean… then I want to take him there, under the docks. Hell… he makes me feel like I'm not me anymore. I turn into this sappy romantic who can't stop writing poetry. But for him… I don't even care. It doesn't matter. As long as Zell's pretty eyes have that look in them, that huge smile… those sexy hips… strong shoulders… that ass. Seriously, that ass. I want more than anything to fuck that sexy ass… ah hell. And now I get to take care of _that _before I go to bed. _

"So here I am. On the beach. We can skip dinner and walking around in Balamb," Zell whispered as he wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck.

"Wait… so you want… now?" Zell nodded.

"I want you Seifer. Every time I've seen you, I've wanted you. At night when I couldn't sleep… I'd think of you." Seifer smirked.

"Then let's not waste time… Chicken Wuss." Seifer pushed him under the docks, and pulled off his jacket. He laid it down on the ground, and pulled off Zell's shirt. There was no rushing here. He was going to take it slow, and enjoy every inch of Zell's skin. Seifer started at his neck, kissing down his shoulders, and stopping at his chest. Zell's skin was warm, and soft. Everything Seifer imagined it would be. He kissed one of Zell's nipples, getting a low moan from the blond's lips. Seifer smirked as he licked and bit his nipple, with each flick of his tongue, Zell let out cries that made a chill run down Seifer's spine. As he stopped, Zell sat up.

"Seifer…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you waiting for? _I want you._" Zell took his hand, and brought it to his growing erection. Seifer shuddered. His pants were starting to feel tight. Zell made a decision. He unbuttoned Seifer's pants, and slid his hand into them.

"Zel-oh…" Zell pulled off Seifer's shirt, and kissed his neck. He moaned loudly. Zell gently stroked Seifer's hardening length, his own erection starting to throb. Seifer pushed Zell back onto his trenchcoat, and unzipped his pants. He pulled Zell's pants and boxers off, and cast them aside. He tore off his gloves, and grabbed Zell's shoulders, kissing him passionately. Seier pulled off his own pants and boxers, and pushed Zell's legs apart. He planted wet kisses from his neck down to his hips, and smirked as his lips met the head of Zell's cock. His hips came off the ground, and Seifer gently pushed them back as he took all of Zell down his throat. Zell screamed his name. Seifer swirled his tongue around the head, knowing exactly what to do.

"Seifer I'm gonna-" Seifer dropped him from his mouth and met his lips again. "Not yet Zell." Seifer licked his fingers, and pushed Zell's knees up.

"What are you… Seifer…" He didn't answer. Seifer slid two fingers into Zell's tight entrance. He moaned. It was tight, but Seifer knew he could fit.

"Take me Seifer…" The tall blond didn't waste any time. He thrust his now fully erect cock into Zell, and for a moment, neither man could breathe. It was something both of them had been waiting for, Seifer had dreamed of it so many times, had imagined this, but it was nothing like what he'd imagined. It was far better. Zell was really tight, and it hurt some, but at the same time the feel of Seifer's cock felt right, and it felt _good_. Seifer finally caught his breath, and started to get into a rhythm, looking for the one that made Zell scream. He found it, hitting the perfect spot with every thrust.

"Seifer!" The green eyed man slid his hand up Zell's damp thigh, gently stroking his throbbing cock. He moved in rhythm with his thrusts, Zell unable to speak anymore, just moaning and heavy breathing. It was still painful, but it was good pain.

"Zell…" Seifer finally got out. He could only nod. The taller man released his seed into Zell. It was by far the best orgasm he's ever had, and it went on and on, until a cum spilled out of Zell's ass. He also found his chest and stomach covered in what was likely an equal amount of semen. Neither man spoke, both of them breathing heavy. Seifer pulled out, and laid beside Zell on the beach. Seifer's jacket had a white sticky spot on it. He laughed.

"At least I won't forget this any time soon." He sat up, looking over his chest. There was a lot on him. Zell brought himself to sit also.

"Sorry…" he said looking down. Seifer smirked.

"If I get you that excited, it just means I'm doing it right. Come on."

"Wait, what?" Seifer stood, grabbing his shirt.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Zell followed, a little shaky, and sat at the water's edge next to Seifer. The tall blond wet his shirt in the ocean, and cleaned the mess from his chest. Zell looked nervous.

"Over here." He shyly came toward Seifer, and sat between his legs. Seifer gently mopped up the mixture of sweat a semen from his lover, and wrapped his arms around him. His lips met Zell's neck, and he smiled.

"You're huge, you know that?" Zell said. Seifer laughed.

"I do. Thought you didn't notice."

"That… that's not what I wanted to say."

"Oh? What did you want to say?" Seifer teased.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too… Chicken Wuss." Zell laughed.

"Hey… uh… Seifer… can we do that again?" Seifer smirked.

"Now?"

"Now." He threw Zell down into the water, and held his shoulders down.

"This isn't going to be as soft and sweet as the last one baby." Now Seifer saw something he'd never seen. _Zell smirked. _

He didn't even try to get him ready… Seifer thrust into Zell, and he screamed. "Seifer!"

"Say it again. Say my name."

"Seifer!"

"Louder!" Seifer barked as he thrust into Zell as far as he could. Zell swore Seifer was trying to rip him open.

"Seifer…"

"Louder goddamnit!"

"SEIFER!" Both of them came quickly, and were out of breath again. Both men slid back into their underwear and pants, still sitting on the beach. Zell lay exhausted in Seifer's lap. Seifer had put his jacket on again-cum stain still totally visible. Selphie and Quistis walked out.

"There you two are!" Quisitis said. Seifer turned toward her.

"Yeah… what do you want?" "You've been gone for hours! What have you two been doing?" Selphie piped up. Seifer smirked, and answered without missing a beat while Zell sat speechless.

"We were catching up on what we've missed since we last saw each other." Quistis crossed her arms over her chest. She saw the white smear on Seifer's jacket and shook her head.

"Well, come back to the Garden soon. Both of you." The women left.

"Hey, Seifer…"

"Yeah baby?" Zell smiled as Seifer kissed the tattoo on his face.

"One more time?" Seifer smirked.

"You're gonna wear me out if you're not careful."

"Oh, I'm trying."

"Let's at least get off the beach first. I don't want anymore sand in my ass." Zell laughed as the two of them got up, and walked back to the Garden… Seifer's arm wrapped around Zell's slender waist.

"I can get rougher," he whispered. Zell smirked.

"All right, let's see it." "Famous last words Zell, famous last words."

* * *

A/N: I seriously get ADD every time I start writing a lemon. Luckily for all of you, I went back three times to fix, add and rearrange. I think it's at least passable now. You'll have to tell me! Reviews are welcome, even bad ones! I'll fix it even if you tell me how! And if you're the writing type too, I'd love to see someone else's Seifer/Zell stuff. :)


End file.
